


bahaghari

by heolaman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, YES BLOND CHANYEOL YES SMALL BAEK, implied abusive relationship, landian im so sorry if it suck im a vergen i know nothing
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolaman/pseuds/heolaman
Summary: baka desperado na lang din si chanyeol kaya niya pinakinggan ang kadalasang walang kwentang payo ni jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**(kung saan nagpademonyo si chanyeol sa suggestion ni jongin)**

Madali sanang maging fourth year legma student kung acads lang talaga ang pinagtutuunan mo ng pansin at oras.

Hiling ni Chanyeol na ganoon kadali ang buhay niya ang kaso - parte rin siya ng basketball team. Palapit na ang UAAP season at mas intense na ang mga practice sessions nila. Huling season na din niya kasi kaya gagawin lahat ni Chanyeol para maging parte ng line up - hindi naman siya nawala ever since natanggap siya. Kaya naman niya sana. Hindi naman siya mareklamo pagdating sa school works kaso hindi siya maswerte sa mga groupmates. Buhat lahat. Dapat groupwork pero parang siya lang ang nag-iisip. Kaya naman pagsabaying ang thesis at practice, ayaw lang ng universe.

“Brad, it’s a Saturday. Tigilan mo muna ‘yan.” Jongin cheerfully distracts him with his announcement of arrival. Saglit na ini-alis ni Chanyeol yung focus niya sa ineedit niyang chapter one upang tignan ang kaibigan. Para sa isang venti americano at venti java chip frappe, parang napatagal ang pag-order ni Jongin. Weird kasi wala naman na masyadong tao sa SB Katip na sobrang lit ng playlist tuwing tumatambay siya (puro si Keshi yung naririnig niya) and it’s not like magrereklamo siya. Chanyeol didn’t need to ask because he got his answer soon when his eyes caught the cute doe-eyed barista making drinks who apparently is his blockmate.

“Nilandi mo na naman si Kyungsoo kaya ka natagalan.” Chanyeol sighs, taking his Americano from his tan friend.

“Wala man lang thank you ‘tong kupal na ‘to” reklamo ni Jongin. “and besides, it’s Saturday okay.”

“So may schedule ka ng lalandiin? Legma yang sinusubok mo.”

“Anong meron sa legma?”

“Meaning, alam naming kumilatis ng tao. Kung nagsisinungaling o hindi. Di ka makaka-iskor diyan. Handa kami sa law school shit and believe me when I say na Kyungsoo is a tough nut to crack.”

“Nutcracker ako nung Christmas party last year. I-crack ko siya by-”

“Pota. Why do I even talk with you?” Chanyeol cuts Jongin. Nararamdaman na niya na may malaswang bagay na naman yung lalabas sa bibig ng kaibigan. Okay lang naman kaso ang lakas-lakas kasi ng boses ng kaibigan niya. Bagay na bagay biglang isang Comm Arts major pero nas public kasi sila. “Yung sukli ko bago magkalimutan.”

Jongin gives his change sourly then shrugs. Chanyeol is boring – he can’t understand jokes. Kahit nga libog jokes, di niya tinatawanan pero he’s a good company at lalong hindi siya ignorante kaya nagkasundo din sila, eventually. “What I meant kasi kanina is Saturday is the day I deserve to chill with my crush kasi walang pasok. Give me a break. Give yourself a break.” he was about to take a seat but Chanyeol interrupted him by giving him his laptop charger. “dude nasa tabi mo lang yung saksakan.”

“Tinatamad akong gumalaw. Nakatayo ka na naman. Mukha din good mood ka.”

Wala na ding nagawa si Jongin bilang mas matanda si Chanyeol. Also Chanyeol really has his way on ordering him around. Sumunod ang binata pero syempre may reklamo. “Pasalamat ka, I got Kyungsoo’s number.”

“After seven months of flirting with him.” Chanyeol mockingly grins at him. “Congrats.”

“Fuck off. I was busy with acads ‘no. We’re doing a film remember.” the younger chided. “Anyway inaya kita today to hang out and chill, hindi para panuorin kang gumawa ng thesis.”

Chanyeol took a sip of his Americano. The strong kick of the coffee gave his brain a kick-start. Inaantok pa kasi siya bilang napuyat din dahil sa practice with coach Jonghyun. Punong puno pa nga ng Salonpas yung katawan niya kasi para siyang binubugbog sa pagod. Ni hindi na niya nakuhang magpabango kasi nga baka mag amoy siyang ewan. Medyo nailagay sa wisyo ng kape yung utak niya. “Mag-thesis ka na din next year so watch and learn.”

“Chanyeol.” Jongin whines.

“Jowa ba kita at ang demanding mo sa atensyon?” Pambabara ni Chanyeol. “Wait!”

“Aba puta –“

“Manahimik ka muna. Isesend ko lang sa adviser namin ‘to.”

Natahimik naman si Jongin. Kapag kasi sumimangot na yung mukha ni Chanyeol, ibig sabihin _untouchable mode_ na siya. Seryoso na sa kung anong ginagawa. Inisin o guluhin mo siya in this mode and it’s the end of you. Park Chanyeol is known for his ice cold demeanor and mas matindi ang topak ng na-istorbong Chanyeol kaysa sa bagong gising na Chanyeol. Jongin had witnessed both and lived to tell the tale.

After a couple of minutes, Chanyeol closes his laptop and finally rested his back on the couch he’s sitting at lousily. “Tapos na tangina.” Huminga siya ng malalim, tapos ramdam ni Jongin na hinalinhan na yung kaibigan. “Oh sige na pwede ka ng maging jowa. Eto na ang atensyon.”

Jongin smiled sarcastically at Chanyeol’s teasing. “Alam mo kaka-thesis mo, di mo napapansin na tatlong babae na yung nagpapacute sayo.”

“Nakita nilang may ginagawa ako, nagpapacute sila? Tapos kasalanan ko pa ngayon?” The older retorts. “Busy ako.”

“Kaya ka single.”

“By choice naman yan. I could get anyone I fancy – wala lang akong time.”

“‘La daw time.” Jongin boos him and he answered it by not really answering back. Mas naiinis si Jongin kapag hindi siya pinapansin at /hasler na si Chanyeol sa hindi pagpansin sa kaibigan. “Alam mo, imbes na puro PUBG, try mo yung trend ngayon sa Omegle?”

“Dami mong alam naman. Nag-aaral ka pa ba?”

“Oo naman! Nalaman ko lang ‘to kay Luhan.”

Chanyeol made a face. Ex niya kasi si Luhan. “Hindi ako nang-iinis.” Jongin defends himself immediately. “Sa kanya ko talaga nalaman yun! _Chichihan_ yung ilalagay mo sa interest tapos you’ll get to know other Thomasians. May mga alumni din! Lately nga pati yung students from other unis, nandon na! Masaya. Dami kasing connections na nangyayari don.”

“Kung matutulungan nila ako sa thesis ko, baka magbago pa isip ko at makigulo dyan sa kung ano man yang sinasabi mo.” 

Jongin groans in frustration. Ang hirap kasing maimpluwensyahan ni Chanyeol. Batay sa malamyang mga sagot ni Chanyeol, alam ni Jongin na hindi mapipilit ito. Mas mabuting ibang usapan na lang at baka may makalbo sa kanilang dalawa. “Musta pala yung binabalikan mong P.E.? I haven’t heard of you complaining about it like the usual.”

By the mention of _binabalikang P.E._ , biglang namutla at nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Chanyeol. “What?”

“Anong what?” Bakas sa mukha ni Jongin ang pagkalito. “Remember nung nakita kita sa admin non kasi may hindi na-credit na P.E. kasi nagkaproblema kayo nung prof?”

“No. I don’t remember.” Chanyeol mumbles. He quickly took his phone to check if he missed a class. “What the fuck are you saying ba kasi Jongin?”

“Alam mo. Check mo yung mga inenroll mo this sem.”

Agad-agad na pumunta si Chanyeol sa Student Portal para i-check. There’s no way na may inenroll siyang additional subject bukod sa majors na hindi niya regulary nakukuha? Or can it?

Hindi niya natatandaan – “Fuck.” He cursed a little too loud kaya pinagtinginan siya ng mga customer malapit sa table nila. Jongin is already shaking his head at him, teasing him even. “Tangina mo.”

“Anong kasalanan ko? Bakit parang kasalanan ko?” the younger mimics Bea Alonzo’s iconic line and Chanyeol rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Anong P.E. mo dapat?”

“Chess.” Sinundan ni Chanyeol kung sinong instructor. “Putangina! What do I know about chess?” Walang paki-alam si kung nabitawan niya yung kakabili pa lang niyang Iphone. Masyado na siyang naiinis para magkaron ng paki-alam.

Sa kabilang banda, namutla si Jongin kasi bilang batang Samsung, sempai niya lahat ng naka-iphone at _traumatizing_ ang makakita ng napakamahal na cellphone na mahulog. Mabilis na kinuha ni Jongin yung phone para siguraduhing maayos pa ito at magagamit pa - hindi siya makapaniwala na walang pake si Chanyeol sa nangyari. Sakto din na nakita niya kung sino yung instructor pag-ilaw ng screen at napailing na lang siya sa kaibigan. “Brad. Ipagdadasal na lang kita kay St. Jude. Natapat ka pa kay Sir Changmin.”

“Anong meron sa instructor na yan?”

“Mahirap kausap yan.”Jongin answers nonchalantly like it’s not a big deal. “Terror?” 

“Di ako makakagraduate on time pag ‘di ko nakuha ‘to – isang buwan na akong di nakakapasok! Puta.” Chanyeol groans and buried his face on his palms. “Bakit ba ganito? Ang malas!”

“Chill ka lang d’yan. Manliligaw ni Ate yang si Sir Changmin.” Jongin smirks at Chanyeol playfully. Parang may masamang balak pero Chanyeol’s all for it, makagraduate lang. “Kausapin mo muna tapos kung hindi ka tatanggapin, si ate bahala. Paboritong kapatid ka non kahit di ka galing sa same pepe. Kailan pasok mo dyan?”

“Sunday. 5-8PM. Bakit ganito schedule nitong hayup na PE na to. ‘Di ba nagsisimba si Sir?”

“Lakas magtanong. ‘kaw ba nagsisimba ba?”

Chanyeol chuckles. Medyo kumalma yung nerves niya dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin na tulong. He may lack sense kapag seryosong bagay pero maasahan naman siya pag sinabi niyang may tulong siyang ibibigay. “Oo! Kapag required ni Sister non sa logic at Spanish class add on.”

“Alam mo, kaya ka nagkakaganyan kasi masyado kang focused sa acads lang.” Jongin starts nagging. “Apat na taon pero wala kang kahit ibang pinagkakaabalahan? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?”

“Anong konek ng relationship status ko sa nangyayari sakin?” Chanyeol asks. “Pre, look at me, may thesis, may basketball practice. Saan ko isisingit yan?”

“Alam mo kahit fubu fubu, mapapaalala kasi sayo yang mga ganyan. Ayaw mo non? May nag aalalaga sayo? You need it. Look at you oh. Lunod na lunod sa acads. Maglaw-law school ka pa right after – if makuha mo yung PE and graduate on time.”

“I don’t think I need it.” Chanyeol straightens himself after retrieving his phone. “Dagdag iisipin ko lang ‘yang sinusuggest mo.”

“You do.” The younger argues. “Okay you know what. Use the Tinder app in your phone – sayang naman na nakapremium ka pero di ka gumagamit.”

“I use it.” Chanyeol answered back. “sometimes.” dagdag niya. He uses Tinder usually for late-night booty calls but fuck the seminars his sister forces him to attend. He realized how dangerous it is to have sex with different people kahit may protection and shit. It became boring na din kasi. 

“It’s not that bad to mingle you know.” Pamimilit ni Jongin after finishing his frappe. “try mo lang din ng buhay outside acads and varsi. Sa totoo lang ang dali dali nga for us na part ng varsi to join groups. I don’t understand why you refuse to be in one.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Nagkibit-balikat na lang siya. Wala din naman kasing particular reason why he’s not into socializing kahit na he’s one of the dudes who gets posted in UST Crushes and UST Secret Files confession posts usually. Matunog yung pangalan niya ever since nakapasok siya sa USTe. Bukod kasi sa first year pa lang, nagpakitang-gilas na siya sa UAAP, talaga namang para kang nakakakita ng super model every time dadaan siya ng lover’s lane o makakasalubong mo sa Lacson na kumakain ng spam musubi. Para siyang bidang lalaki sa mga wattpad na usong uso ngayon – matangkad, mayaman, amoy mamahaling pabango, masungit, snob, intimidating, parang pinaglihi sa sama ng loob kasi never siyang nakitang ngumingiti, at kayang gawin ang lahat pati ang kuhanin ang approval ng parents mo if ever he’ll ask your hand in marriage.

Problema lang talaga na hindi kasi lumaking sociable. Ni hindi nga niya kilala yung relatives nila kahit ilang family reunion na yung napuntahan nilang pamilya. Most people think na laki siya sa dysfunctional family kasi nga may attachment issues pero ang totoo, busy lang halos lahat sa bahay nila. Being doctors, running a hospital, his parents are still good to him. Malayo na nga lang yung loob niya sa mga ito kasi at one point, nagbinata. Tapos pinilit pa siya to take a course na pwedeng pre-med sana when he’s very vocal na gusto niya mag-law but other than that, kahit na he moved out their house, okay ang relationship nila.

Tamad lang siguro siya to engage into a conversation na wala siyang mapapala? Pet peeve niya yung senseless conversation. Except with Jongin siguro. Tolerable pero other than him, nawawalan agad ng gana si Chanyeol.

Getting along with people has been a big problem. Kaya nga solo niya yung pad na nirerentahan ng ate niya for him. He’s quite sure of himself na hindi siya tatagal ng may padmate. 

Hanging out with Jongin went on until late evening. Naglaro lang naman sila ng PUBG pampalipas oras plus Jongin’s little stories about the _chichihan_ experience he had. It’s past nine nung nag-aya na silang umuwi and call it a day. Syempre, nag-aya si Jongin umuwi kasi tapos na shift ni Kyungsoo. Pareho sila ng way kaya it’s a chance for him to make his move at ihatid ang doe-eyed cutie.

Kyungsoo met them at the open space in front of SB where _Mia_ , his Ducati, is parked. 

“Chanyeol you look stressed. Oks ka lang?” salubong ni Kyungsoo. He’s on his usual clothing na polo shirt - it’s Lacoste this time - and jeans tapos Nike na rubber shoes. Anak mayaman din si Kyungsoo pero he likes earning money on his own to support his expenses kaya siya nasa SB. “Thesis?”

“Naah. PE.” he answered shortly habang sinusuot yung backpack niya. “How’s your thesis?”

“Doing well. Few revisions.” he replied shortly kasi dumating na si Jongin. The short dude with the pretty big eyes gave his friend a giggly smile and Chanyeol can see why deads na deads si Jongin sa kanya. “Sooman’s giving you a hard time till now no?”

Chanyeol nods. His previous PE instructor is the reason why hindi na-credit yung PE niya before. “Hassle. My new PE is the only Sunday class I have.” 

“That reminds me.” pag-singit ni Jongin “Gusto mo mag St. Jude bukas? Pagdasal natin si Chanyeol kasi si Sir Changmin yung instructor ng PE class niya.” Panloloko lang sana na inoohan ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya siguro magkasundo si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Parehong walang humor, Jongin thought.

“Ipag-Novena na din natin.” the doe eyed adds innocently and Jongin’s so close to losing it. Chanyeol raised his middle finger kasi alam niyang pinagtatawanan siya ng kaibigan while Kyungsoo was not looking. “Anyway. It’s getting late. Should we go?”

“Yeah.” sagot ni Jongin. “Maniningil pa si Chanyeol ng loan kaya he better go na din.” Dagdag na biro nito because of Chanyeol’s resemblance dun sa mga maniningil ng maliliit na loaning company. 

“You know what, fuck you.” Chanyeol hisses, wearing his helmet. Offended siya kasi hindi naman racal si Mia. Ducati yon. _Ducati._ “Ingat ka dyan, Kyungsoo. Matinik yang si Jongin.”

Jongin was taken aback with his friend’s remark at him. Magrereklamo sana siya but Chanyeol already started his engine and went on his way home. 

Having a motorbike is probably one of the best decision he ever made in his life. Iwas traffic, plus it makes any place accessible for him. Hassle lang pag maulan. Nakakaaliw din kapag bumabiyahe siya, madami kasi siyang nakikita.

For tonight, medyo binagalan niya ang pagpapatakbo kay Mia. He chanced upon a petite boy dragging a luggage that looked heavier than him along the sidewalk. Tapos, may malaki pang bagpack na nakasukbit sa likod. It looks heavy. 

He looked pissed, focused sa cellphone niya. The boy wasn't able to see that he was approaching a lamp post at napahinto si Chanyeol to warn him kaso he’s too late. Tumama na yung mukha ng binata sa poste.

_“TANGINANG BUHAY NAMAN!”_ malutong na mura nito. Chanyeol himself feels intimidated with the intensity of the latter’s cursing. “Ano ba naman, _Baekhyun_!” he continued.

Natawa si Chanyeol kasi ang liit liit nito pero parang ang daming pinagkukuhanan ng inis sa katawan. He looked fine kasi nakapagpatuloy naman siya sa paglalakad. 

Chanyeol frowns upon having the realization na masyado na siyang nagiging concern sa mga tao na nakapaligid sa kanya kaya he stepped on his gas and went back on being unbothered na lang like how he usually is.

Chanyeol got home safely. Una niyang ginawa pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa unit niya ay ang mag-init ng pagkain. He remembers nana Fely brought him food days ago and prayed to the patron saint of USTe na hindi pa panis and good to eat pa. The old lady is practically his second mom. Laki siya and ate Yoora under her care at kahit na umalis na siya sa puder ng mga magulang niya, nana Fely still checks on him - kasama na dun yung pagdadala ng lutong ulam sa kanya every week. The old lady was really worried when he decided to live alone upon entering college. Baka daw puro fast food ang nakakain niya or worse - hindi siya kumakain at all. 

Gusto na lang humilata talaga ni Chanyeol pero bilang maarteng lalaki - hindi siya mapapakali nang alam niyang nakasalo siya ng polusyon mula sa labas. 

Parang ahas na nagtanggal ng balat si Chanyeol all the way to his banyo. Basta hubad na lang since he’s living alone and the only witnesses of his huge and satisfying naked glory are his walls and furniture.

By the time he finishes his quick warm shower, tapos na din ma-init yung pagkain niya. Sa kama na lang siya kumain kahit na may dining table siya, para diretso tulog na lang din. 

There are rare times na ramdam na ramdam ni Chanyeol yung pag-iisa. Ito yung gabi na ‘yon, maraming salamat talaga sa PE na problema pa niya. Siguro din kasi masyado syang nasarapan sa dinner niya and he missed home. Yung may makakausap kahit na sobrang tipid niya sumagot. 

Nakadagdag din sa senti mode si Elle Sebastian na biglang sumunod sa playlist niya. Ayaw naman niyang idistract yung sarili niya by doing their thesis kasi source of stress na nga niya na buhat niya yung mga kagrupo niya. 

Chanyeol’s plate was cleanly finished pero tinamad na siya na lumabas ng kwarto kaya nilagay na lang niya sa gilid ng kama. He took his phone and opened few messages - napaka ingay sa GC ng thesis nila. They’re talking about the latest gossip sa campus. 

> **Jinah Im**
> 
> Oh my god. May nagsesex daw sa CR ng Engineering kaninang tanghaling tapat! Freshman! and! ito nakakagulat - MARRIED PROF yung alleged katotnakan niya.
> 
> **Kasper Kwon**
> 
> Jinah ang layo ng engr building satin ha. Lakas ng radar mo.
> 
> Anong course nung nahuli na freshie? 
> 
> **Lisa Monoban**
> 
> Ansave nung follow up questions. Sana ganyan din kapag nag-iinterview tayo ng experts no, Kas?
> 
>   
>    
> 

Chanyeol nods in agreement. Sana yung pagiging inquisitive ni Kas sa mga chismis, magamit sa mga susunod nilang interviews. 

> **Kasper Kwon**
> 
> Magkkwento ba o magkkwento na lang.
> 
> **Jinah Im**
> 
> Sabi ni Kahi, sa boys washroom daw eh tapos parehong lalaki! Course is unknown pero! Nakaiwan kasi yung freshie ng script! Moulin Rouge!! Sino bang connected sa teatro? Music Teatre or baka taga Teatro Tomasino? 
> 
> **Kasper Kwon**
> 
> Wow. I bet maganda yung freshie. 
> 
> **Jinah Im**
> 
> What do you mean maganda?
> 
> **Kasper Kwon**
> 
> Have you seen the people in that major? Sobrang sasarap nila tignan kasi walang pangit. Medyo reclusive nga lang yung iba pero damn - sobrang jaw dropping talaga - especially those who get to join the plays. 
> 
> **Lisa Monoban**
> 
> Oohh oohh. Totoo yung sobrang gaganda ng mga tao don? Have you heard the freshie na sobrang agaw pansinin? Like nung… org week? Ang daming orgs na sumuyo sa kanya to join pero ma-attitude daw eh.
> 
> **Jinah Im**
> 
> Freshie ba yun? Sophomore na ata yun eh! Last year kasi maingay pangalan non dahil third party siya ni Jungsoo!? 
> 
> Di naman din maganda. Naka-puti lang naman.. 
> 
> Ma-attitude kaya
> 
> **Lisa Monoban**
> 
> Uy I think matalino sya? Anyway malay natin baka sya pala yung na nakipagchukchak sa prof. Hahahah joke lang. 
> 
> unless….

Chanyeol snorts with what he was reading. Wala bang pang-SOGO man lang? Nagulat lang siya na sa married professor daw ang nakipagchukchak. Ang laki ng sweldo ng mga prof sa USTe, wala man lang pang-rent ng room? Ang baho kaya sa CR. 

Maybe it was a kink? _How adventurous._

Anyway, it’s none of his concern naman kaya sinara na niya yung GC. Although, nasagi sa utak ni Chanyeol yung pangalan na Baekhyun. Parang narinig na niya somewhere but since di naman importante sa kanya, he shrugged it off. 

Jongin had few messages kaya binuksan na niya din. 

> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Dude I think Kyungsoo likes me.
> 
> Gut feel lang. Hinayaan niya kasi ako sumandal sa shoulders niya kanina. I was pretending to be asleep. Hak. 
> 
> Maybe we should hang out sa SB madalas.. para mas madalas ko siya maihatid? 
> 
> Goodluck sa PE. Be nice, and smile. May buddy buddy system dyan so sana meron ka pang makuha or else, si Changmin makakasama mo every sesh.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Patigas ka muna ng titi and confess. 
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Matigas na. Wanna see?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Send mo. Forward ko kay Soo!
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Alam kong kayang mong gawin yan. 
> 
> _Jongin sends a photo_
> 
> Send mo kay soo dali
> 
> **Me**
> 
> you love it when they call it senorita. wink wink lol
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Tangna mo pakyu

After successfully irritating Jongin, balik sa pagiging bored si Chanyeol. Nagbasa na lang siya ng webtoon to kill time at baka sakaling mabisita siya ng antok. Nagsisi siya ng slight for drinking coffee kanina kasi dilat na dilat pa rin siya kahit alas dose na.

Napatingin na lang si Chanyeol sa kisame and noticed how dull the paint used on his unit. Weirdly, the a reazlization dawned him about the similarity of his unit to his life. Parang ang bland lang ng lahat. Walang something that could actually pique his interest. He snorted at himself. 

_You’re too old to change things about you._

_It will be too much work. Wag na lang._

He’s just bored. Chanyeol thought. Something that could amuse him is enough to stray away from the lost thoughts he has. Naibabaon naman kasi niya sa kailaliman ng utak niya basta ba naaliw siya. He doesn't want to deal with it kasi.

Napatayo si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakahiga when he remembered the Omegle thing Jongin shared earlier pero he shook his head, negative agad with the idea. 

_Desperado lang siguro siya._ He tried to convince himself na he just thought of trying that omegle hangout thingy because he’s just desperate to kill time. Bumalik siya sa pagkakahiga and though he lasted for awhile arguing with himself that _it’s a stupid idea_ but _maybe_ the desperate feeling he’s having that night is enough for him to type omegle on google’s search bar.

He stayed idle while contemplating. “This.. really is a bad idea.” he muttered under his breath pero iniisip niya kung ano yung interest na dapat ilagay. “Was it chuchihan? chuchuhan? _Tangina naman kasi bakit hindi actual words ang ginamit.”_

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol sa inis kasi di niya alam yung tama kaya he settled for chuchuhan as the interest.

  
  


**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger is typing…**

**Stranger:** asl?

 **You:** 23 m lacson

 **Stranger:** ay lalake. disconnect ko na bro. di tayo talo. ‘di ikaw ang pakay ko. :D

**Stranger has disconnected.**

Napa- _putangina_ na lang si Chanyeol. Ang bilis lang nung usapan - anong hindi talo! He’s very confused with that _hindi ikaw ang pakay_ ko. Akala ba niya the omegle hangout is about meeting people? Anong pakay?

Maybe he should message Jongin - pero he can already picture the latter taunting him from following his suggestions kaya hindi na siya tumuloy. 

He won't let Jongin be satisfied and have his _I told you so_ moment. 

Chanyeol tried again.

**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger is typing…**

**Stranger:** f

 **You:** m

 **Stranger:** length?

 **You:** huh

 **Stranger:** length ng tite mo?

Chanyeol had disbelief on his face.

**You:** why is this relevant? lol

 **Stranger:** kating kati na kasi ako. i’m yuna, my boyfriend and i broke up and I really need to relieve stress. Malinis ka ba? 

**Stranger:** g ka ba sa bgc? 

**Stranger:** hello

**You are typing…**

**Stranger has disconnected.**

“Yung totoo bakit kating-kati ang tao magdisconnect pota.” Chanyeol cursed under his breath. Jongin told him nice things about this hangout pero all he got was strangers disconnecting the chat because he’s a male and questions about his dick length. “What’s with these people?” 

Chanyeol throws his phone somewhere in his bed because of extreme annoyance. He told himself na matutulog na lang pero minutes later, nakaharap na naman siya sa phone niya.

“Last na. Last na talaga!” he told to himself. 

**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger:** Hi.

 **You:** Hello. 

**Stranger:** okay I know this is definitely nakakahiya pero pwede ba akong magpa-pasa load. I really need it. :<

 **Stranger:** sorry. nakakahiya, i’ll just disconnect. this isn't what you’re here for -

Chanyeol stops to think.

Why was he there for? Though he’s aloof to people, di naman siya madamot.

 **You:** number.

 **Stranger:** wait what?

 **You:** What’s your number and how much do you need? 

**Stranger:** wait teka. seryoso ka? will you really give that load? free of charge?

 **You:** yeah? is that a bad thing?

 **Stranger:** You’re not gonna harrass me for sex in return of 100 peso load diba?

 **You:** what? y wud i do that?

 **Stranger:** bc you’re here in chuchuhan? uhm? 

**You:** yeah. i’m here to kill time. 

**Stranger:** lol u serious? not for sex? wow. that’s new.

 **You:** what sex? isn’t this a place to meet fellow tigers? 

**Stranger:** huh??? teka???? in chuchuhan????

 **You:** yeah? wait besides that. don't you need load?

 **Stranger:** >< yeas. 

**Stranger:** 09xx-xxxx-xxx

 **Stranger:** i just need it… it might be a sob story to you pero i was kicked out sa dorm and idk where to go… i just really need to call someone pero all i have is data and -

Chanyeol didn't know whether he should believe it or not pero wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung magbibigay sya? After all, Jongin has been making him his personal loading station for years and hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. What bugs him is the stranger’s reaction about his knowledge about chuchuhan.

**You:** that sucks. stay somewhere safe if you’re outside.

 **Stranger:** i’m at 7/11 so i think this is safe.

 **Stranger:** thank you ><

 **Stranger:** hey! i got it na! wait 200? are you sure you’re okay giving away load like this? business mo ba to? i’ll pay you back -

 **You:** no need to pay me. use it to find a place. 

**You:** now tell me what shud i need to know about chuchuhan? 

**You:** i’m completely lost kanina pa. 

**Stranger:** feeling ko lang to ha… but.. i think you’re in the wrong interest. may chuchuhan kasi tapos yung isa, chichihan. 

**You:** bakit kasi the people who made this shit didn't use actual words? 

**Stranger:** LOL are you having tantrums now? 

**Stranger:** cute.

 **You:** stop making fun of the person who gave you load.

 **Stranger:** i’m not! i just think the way you talk is cute. it really convinced me na naliligaw ka.

 **You:** what’s the difference ba with chichihan and chuchuhan?

 **Stranger:** well for starters, chuchuhan is like the tinder exclusive for tigers? kung kinakati ka, punta ka dito. pugad to ng mga naglilibog in simpler words.

 **Stranger:** wait - don't tell me hindi ka taga uste?

 **You:** i’m already in my fourth year in uste okay.

 **Stranger:** so how come you don't know about this? i’m b btw! 

**You:** loey. 

**You:** i just heard about chichihan today from my friend. 

**You:** so dapat chichihan yung nilagay ko sa interests… okay then.

 **Stranger:** hey don't disconnect just yet :<

 **Stranger:** talk to me for awhile?

 **Stranger:** kanina pa ako desperado sa totoo lang. i know i’m just a stranger but I badly need someone.. to talk to right now…yung hindi manghihingi ng ass pics… preferably hindi naglilibog.

Chanyeol contemplated. Magdidisconnect na talaga siya kasi feeling niya he already helped the stranger, yet the begging definitely had an effect on him. siguro kasi at some point, ito yung kailangan niya din but he’s not used on voicing it out.

 **You:** okay. but boring ako kausap.

 **Stranger:** so far i’m not bored! natawa nga ako sayo ng ilang beses na.

 **You:** what’s your course?

 **Stranger:** pharmacy!

 **You:** ahh. 

**Stranger:** don't give me that kind of reply hindi ko alam kung ano pwede kong ireply dyan :< you told me seinor ka na?

 **You:** yeah. legma.

 **Stranger:** oohhhhh… 

**You:** don’t give me that reply.

 **Stranger:** wait lang kasi i remember my bestfriend! he’s legma din! he told me di daw magaling sa kama mga legma.

 **You:** kinda want to retort kasi I think i’m good.. i can't speak for them.. 

**Stranger:** wow that confidence! 

**Stranger:** is it true na.. maliliit? di pa ko nagkakaroon ng encounter with legma students. 

**You:** so you’re frequent here? how old are you?

 **Stranger:** 20

 **Stranger:** and yeah. madalas ako dito. 

**Stranger:** i hope you don't mind… feeling ko jinujudge mo ako…

 **You:** no. i was just asking questions. 

**You:** so you won't get bored with me.

 **Stranger:** i’m not. hehe. 

**Stranger:** so.. legma… single?

 **You:** yeah. 

**Stranger:** whyyy are you single? you’re supposed to have someone that would keep you sane? mahirap kaya legma.

 **You:** baka if i’d get someone, mas lalo akong mabaliw. di naman ako marunong mag alaga or even be a boyfriend to someone.

 **Stranger:** oh.. so… you’re a guy. i am too but i really prefer dicks.

 **Stranger:** sorry tmi.

 **Stranger:** di ka naman homphobic right?

 **You:** no not really. i’ve been with guys before.

 **Stranger:** so what do you prefer more?

 **You:** idk really. i like who I like. gender is a social construct naman so i don't pay attention to it.

 **Stranger:** SANA ALL GANYAN napakasexy ng pag iisip I THINK I TYPE YOU.

 **Stranger: *** like kasi im TT

 **You:** wait. natawagan mo naman yung kailangan mong tawagan? it’s getting late

 **Stranger:** do you need to go na?

 **Stranger:** it’s sunday na naman… can you stay for a little while?

 **You:** it’s dangerous outside kaya ko natanong? 

**Stranger:** ohh. okay i thought… 

**You:** you don't have to answer but.. can i ask what happened to you? bakit ka napaalis sa dorm mo?

 **Stranger:** bukod sa late ako magbayad ng rent. landlady’s son took interest in me - which is not surprising? i mean? ganda ko kaya? BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM kasi, kasi naman :< DI SIYA MALINIS OKAY so so so he tried to do something to me sa CR ng dorm when i was minding my own business and then poof nahuli kami ng mama niya so ayun napalayas ako

 **Stranger:** tangina diba! but who would believe me! pinagkakalat niya sa mga dormmates namin na i am interested in him but DUDE HAS SENIORITA DICK AYAW KO NG MALIIT AYAW KO NG MABAHO. ayun. napalayas ako.

 **Stranger:** sorry naparant. i just needed to vent this out.

 **Stranger:** people around me wouldn't believe anything i say. 

**Stranger:** ganon ata pag maganda. hehehe/

 **Stranger:** but i swear… di ko talaga siya sineduce or anything.

 **You:** why don't you go home muna sa inyo? it’s really late,

 **Stranger:** sa parents? 

**Stranger:** lol i was disowned kasi for coming out. 

**Stranger:** my kuya’s supporting me but wala kasi siya dito ngayon so i literally have no one.. 

**You:** sorry. di ko na dapat tinanong. 

**Stranger:** it’s okay! you don't have to feel bad! tanggap ko naman din na mapapalayas ako for being.. me. religious kasi sila - like… alam mo bang pinagsakristan nila ako kasi part sila ng couples for christ chuchu! kaso nagkacrush ako sa kapwa ko sakristan. kala nila it would straighten me… BUT mas lalo lang akong nabakla eh kasi dun ako na nakakuha ng first boyfriend mehe

 **You:** that’s funny.

 **Stranger:** bakit ganon feeling ko di ka natatawa. you chat so… dryly

 **You:** ah. that’s just how i am as a person. sorry 

**Stranger:** somehow ang intimidating mo lang kausap…

 **You:** i get that a lot. sabi ko nga sayo kanina, i’m boring.

 **Stranger:** baka ano.. you listen well lang din talaga. 

**You:** and you talk so well.

 **Stranger:** is that a compliment (roll-eyes emoji) BUT YEAH kasi naman walang kumakausap sakin kaya naiipon yung daldal ko! 

**You:** bakit wala? 

**You:** diba friendly ang mga arts major. too loud. too spontaneous. dami nyo energy eh.

 **Stranger:** sa ibang tao, yeah pero. yun.. maniniwala ka bang wala akong friends sa block? kaya di ako nakaka-daldal.

 **Stranger:** oks lang naman. nasanay na ako na di ako gusto ng tao ever since i started college… 

**You:** but you do want friends, don't you?’

 **Stranger:** oo naman! i want to have friends who wouldn't pull me down. aminado naman ako na ma-attitude ako! pero being honest isn't so bad naman diba if your intention is to help them grow. ayun. they don't like my frankness that much. hbu? madami kang friends?

 **You:** nah. i don't think they particularly hate me but ilag sila sakin. i’m not very approachable, you see.

 **Stranger:** eh? you seem nice.

 **You:** nice? how do you say so?

 **Stranger:** i mean, you gave me load? you listen to me…

 **You:** yeah I listen but how sure are you that I care?

 **Stranger:** ….

 **Stranger:** you’re an asshole aren't you?

 **You:** idk? maybe? i don't think i’m a people person din naman… 

**Stranger:** eh bakit ka nag attempt makapasok sa chichihan? if you’re not fond of people naman pala? 

Chanyeol turns to his side and thought of an answer. 

**You:** because i’m lonely and i want to atleast have someone to talk to. you know, someone who doesn't know who i am or how i look like. i dislike being vulnerable in front of people who knows me kaya chichihan could be actually an outlet for me to let me be weak for a while? or.. i don't know.. malungkot lang talaga ako for being alone.. 

**Stranger:** it’s so hard to be alone. i feel you… 

**You:** kumain ka na ba?

 **Stranger:** kumakain ako ng siopao hehe. tapos mamaya yung hotdog kasi i remembered di pa ako kumakain at all!

 **Stranger:** ikaw??

 **You:** kumain na. 

Chanyeol thought of asking if ever _B_ gets lonely and how does he cope up. Baka lang din may makuha siya from this experience nung isesend na niya. 

**Stranger has disconnected.**

Napatayo ulit si Chanyeol at agad na nag-refresh - kung kailan pa naman interesado na siya makipag-usap, tsaka siya madidisconnect. What are the chances of finding B again in the sea of users in this hangout? Close to none pero there’s nothing wrong in trying right?

**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger:** asl?

 **You:** B?

 **Stranger:** huh?

**You disconnected.**

**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger:** 20, m (bottom) legarda

**You disconnected.**

  
  


“Last na. Kapag ito hindi pa si _B,_ matutulog na ako.” he swears to himself. Sayang lang kasi yung nabuong usapan niya with _B_ at wala na siya sa wisyo na magsimula ulit ng panibagong usap.

**You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!**

**You both like chuchuhan.**

**Stranger is typing…**

**Stranger:** Loey?

Di napansin ni Chanyeol na napangiti siya sa nabasa niya.

**You:** Hinahanap mo ko? Clingy mo naman.

 **Stranger:** ibig sabihin di mo ko hinanap? :<

 **You:** hindi. 

**Stranger:** :< naiiyak na nga ako nung nadisconnect! tapos ganyan ka! 

**Stranger:** tumawag kasi yung kaibigan ko! susunduin niya na ako.

 **Stranger:** thank you, Loey. 

**You:** Good. Saan ka magsstay?

 **Stranger:** Mandaluyong muna. :< ibabalik ko na yung load na pinasa mo. seryoso, sobra sobra to. 

**You:** wag na. oks lang naman. 

**Stranger:** gagamitin ko na lang pang text sayo? :>

**Stranger:** para di ka na alone. hihi. at di ka na sad.

 **Stranger:** usto mo yohhn.

 **You:** mukhang masigla ka na.

 **Stranger:** paano mo alam?????

 **You:** gut feel. 

**Stranger:** nakakatakot feeling ko nasa malapit ka lang! 

**You:** may tanong ako. 

**You:** okay lang ba?

 **Stranger:** anything for my loading station. :* 

Chanyeol chuckles at the sight of the kiss emoji. B seems like a natural sweetheart - or maybe hustler lang din siya sa landian. 

**You:** anything? 

**Stranger:** if you’re wondering - yes I’m single. I’m a bottom too. If lampas ka ng 8 inches, i’m yours. 

**You:** haha. binubugaw mo ba sarili mo?

 **Stranger:** hehehe nag “haha” ka. ibig sabihin ba you think i’m amusing? 

**Stranger:** teka wait single ka naman diba diba diba??? wala naman akong masasagasaang tao diba? free to landi naman ako diba?

 **You:** you’re flirting with me?

 **Stranger:** what’s with you???? oh my god. oo, okay. nilalandi na kita kasi solve na ng slight yung problema ko! ><

**You:** cute.

 **Stranger:** mas cute ako in person. wanna meet?

 **Stranger:** coz i want some meat.

 **You:** samgyup?

 **Stranger:** di ko alam kung slow ka lang or iniinis mo lang ako pero

 **Stranger:** meat = tite

 **Stranger:** gad.

Napalakas yung pag ngisi ni Chanyeol - in fairness, nakakaaliw nga yung ibang tao sa omegle. 

**Stranger:** ano na yung tanong mo? bago ko pa ipahiya yung sarili ko sayo. 

**You:** what do you do when you’re lonely?

 **Stranger:** uy… bago to… deep na usap… you really are not for chuchuhan, loey.

 **Stranger:** nakikipag sex ako kapag malungkot ako. 

**Stranger:** kahit sino, pwede. 

**Stranger:** basta yung mapapagod ako para makakatulog ako. di din kasi ako makatulog masyado on normal days. 

**Stranger:** so far, di naman ako nagdadala ng sakit. 

**You:** nababawasan ba yung lungkot mo kapag ginagawa mo yun?

 **Stranger:** actually, no. naisasantabi ko lang siya pero hindi naman nawawala. distraction na lang din siguro. ikaw? uhm.. what do you do… when you’re sad?

 **You:** i do something that involves thinking pero the result is just like how you relieve it. napupush back lang sa utak ko pero it’s still there. 

**You:** hindi naman ako depressed. alam ko lungkot lang ‘to. gusto ko lang ng bago? yung wala sa boring na routine ko but again, 4th year na ako. i should just focus on graduating para makapagtuloy na sa law school.

 **Stranger:** no. no. no. i feel like you’re a smart guy. a little bit of something fun would not ruin your plan to graduate on time and do law school. maybe talking to strangers… would definitely give you an idea how to enjoy? 

**You:** how do you enjoy things despite the lack of friends, then?

 **Stranger:** i got a hobby - plus i’m part of the theatre! :>

**Stranger:** uy nandito na bestfriend ko! :<

 **You:** oh. okay! you can dc na. 

**Stranger:** can i contact you..

 **Stranger:** again?

 **You:** gagawin mo ba akong loading station fr? 

**You:** kidding.

 **Stranger:** no… ano lang… let’s talk more? i have your number with me… pero is it okay? :D

 **Stranger:** you know what. nvm. itetext na lang kita. 

**Stranger:** hoy tngina ka loey - daks ka?

 **You:** huh? teka?

 **Stranger:** may tg ka! your pfp looks so yummy naggym ka ba???? 

**Stranger:** do you want to fuck

 **You:** ang bilis mo namang mahanap ng account ko. creep. 

**Stranger:** nasa tg kasi! okay? nung sinave ko yung number mo, lumabas agad! blessing in disguise yon

 **Stranger:** :< bakit feeling ko pogi ka and i missed out a chance to get fucked by a poging daks. that’s fucking rare man… huhuhu 

**Stranger:** i added you sa tg. wag mo ko ibblock! i need to go >//<

 **Stranger:** good night loey x

 **Stranger:** thank you for the talk.

 **You:** good night, b. 

**You disconnected.**

Chanyeol isn't surprised when he saw new messages in his telegram. It was B, thanking him again and again, attaching a photo of his small and thin hands doing a finger heart. Bago magreply, tinignan ni Chanyeol yung profile picture ni B. 

May pa-mysterious effect yung sadyang pag-crop ng upper half ng mukha niya. Chanyeol noticed how small yet luscious B’s lips are. May maliit na nunal sa upper right part ng bibig niya. His nose is small too.

_Cute_. he thought. 

He proceeded on giving a reply to the latter. Masyado na kasing matagal yung pagkaka-seen. Maybe he could start with B in terms of connecting with other people again. Anonymous naman. Komportable sya so far.

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

loey goodnight xoxo

thank you uli.

**Me**

good night. 

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

papunta na kami mandaluyooong hehe.

pagod na ako alam mo yon :<

gusto ko na matulog 

**Me**

may kasama ka naman. matulog ka muna.

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

ayaw niya ako pasandalin. amoy polusyon daw ako. :< if you were here, feeling ko papasandalin mo ako. hihi

yung katawan mo talaga di ako makaget-over

meet up with me sometime? sige na.

**Me**

sige kapag hindi busy.

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

kailan ka hindi mabubusy???? legma ka remember lagi kayong busy!

**Me**

i’ll make time.

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

kinilig ako :<

**Me**

pahinga ka na. inaantok na din ako.

**09xx-xxxx-xxx**

talk to me tomorrow? :<

**Me**

yeah. talk to you tomorrow.

Chanyeol thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to continue talking to B? After all, he’s a breath of fresh air for him. A little company could change something, right? 

He hopes tama siya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


**B**

good morning loey!

heheh am i too early to bother you?

**Me**

kinda. but it’s okay. i’m up.

**B**

but hello, 11 na kaya! you should be up already!

Chanyeol knows na late na. Pumapasok na kasi yung sinag ng araw sa unit niya but actually wala talaga siyang balak gumising kaso plok ng plok yung phone niya. Medyo haywired pa yung utak niya kaya napatanong siya kung sino si B - and then he remembered - the omegle guy.

Hindi siya sanay na may bumabati sa kanya ng good morning kasi bukod sa hindi siya morning person, iilan lang yung nasa contacts niya.

  
  


**Me**

yeah, could've gotten up earlier but a certain someone made me stay up late last night. 

**B**

is that me >< malulungkot ako kung may iba.

loey gising ka naaaa baa o natulog ka uli?

gising ka na.

**Me**

dami mong energy sa umaga. 

gising na nga ako.

**B**

pinakain kasi ako tsaka it’s sunday. better do something productive bago ako pumasok.

**Me**

may pasok ka?

**B**

yeah! pero minor subj lang naman! 

  
  


Chanyeol removes the residue of sleep in his eyes and yawned loudly. Nag inat inat muna bago siya tumayo at dumiretso sa kusina niya to make his own lunch. Mayroon din siyang pasok - na agad niyang kina-bad mood.

Bwisit na PE.

**B**

i’ll find a cheap place somewhere near legarda mamaya maya! 

i can't stay here sa current place kasi. :<

  
  


**Me**

should i suggest a place?

medyo malayo sa uste - isang jeep away pero mura at mabait yung landlady.

**B**

alam mo jojowain na talaga kita.

kaso i don't do commitments din pero huhuhu really? that would be a big help talaga :<

loey you are really nice…

**Me**

may komisyon ako don

joke lang.

bigay ko yung address? try mo lang. ber months na kaya i doubt may makita ka pa near uste

**B**

baka pwede mong pansinin yung paglandi ko sayo

kailangan ko bang magsend ng ass pic para medyo ganahan ka naman sakin.

ang unresponsive mo loey.. ayaw mo ba sakin :<

Chanyeol almost sputtered the milk he quickly chugged down his throat dahil sa ass pic - when was the last time he received such goodies? Matagal-tagal na din yung last.

  
  


**Me**

if you don't interest me, i wouldn't reply.

you interest me since last night. 

**B**

eto ka na naman sa biglaang mga hirit mo alam mo gusto ko gumulong

is this the way you make people fall?

**Me**

kung gumagana sya sa iba, eh di sana di kita nakakausap kasi i’m not single.

anyway the lack of enthusiasm is just how I am as a person talaga. sorry. 

**B**

hmmm well… yung mga ex ko mga jocks, di sila cold.. kaya siguro di ako sanay.

anyway this is new so i like it!

**Me**

it’s alien for me… di ako mahilig sa bago eh but since you’re madaldal, i guess this _new_ thing works out for me. 

i like it, too.

  
  


the chat continued while Chanyeol prepares his breakfast na lunch na din. Medyo nagkaroon na sya ng impression na clingy si B as a person pero hindi naman ito nakakainis. Or siguro simula pa lang naman kaya madami pang patience si Chanyeol sa kanya? He doesn't know. As long as comfortable siya. B isn't intruding much of the personal things. Siya yung nag-seshare which he thinks is kind of dangerous. baka kasi mamaya luko-loko yung mapag-share-an niya. 

Habang nagluluto siya ng itlog, B talked about his bestfriend - sobrang early bird daw kasi nito kaya pati siya maagang nagising para makapag jogging. B whined cutely about how he wasn't able to achieve his 7 hour sleep because of it. Feeling niya, tatagyawatin siya any minute kasi dumikit na yung polusyon ng maynila sa mukha niya.

**B**

alam mo ang naenjoy ko lang kanina is the fact that I had the chance to flaunt my ass. 

tsaka yung biniling pandesal ng bestfriend ko! worth it yung squats ko loey!

Sa awa ng diyos, nakakain naman si Chanyeol ng maayos kahit na B is chatting him

Minsan di na lang alam ni Chanyeol yung isasagot - ang spontaneous kasi ni B. Buti na lang nagbabago siya ng topic para lang din makapag-salita siya. Though maikli, at least nakakareply siya.

  
  


Bandang 1pm nung nagpaalam muna si Chanyeol na hindi makaka-reply. He usually doesn't do that pero since B worries about him and his replies, naisipan niyang magpaalam. 

**B**

di ba kaya na itext mo ako while you do your… thing.. 

**Me**

nadidistract ako baka magbasa na lang ako ng lahat ng ichachat mo. 

i need to review my thesis and study a little sa klase ko later.

**B**

:<

**Me**

wag kang magsad face. 

**B**

hindi ba tumatalab :< can't we talk the whole day? hindi pa kita...natatanong about yourself puro ako :<

**Me**

then you have something to look forward later tonight? 

i’ll look forward to it, too?

**B**

nakakainis yung ang subtle mong lumandi. 

okay. ingat ka. 

it’s okay to send you messages kahit na di ka makareply right? di naman annoying?

  
  


Chanyeol stops on his track papuntang banyo to take a shower. 

B is wary of how he would think of him - medyo napapansin na niya but then naisip niya na baka he’d make the latter more conscious if he’ll ask. 

**Me**

yes. update me. 

i’ll try to reply

but i’m not promising! baka kasi asahan mo…

  
  


**B**

>3< ok ok ingat kaaaa! masaya na ako na you’ll try.

sorry clingy. wala din kasi ako kausap masyado.

**Me**

ikaw din. 

unahin mo na yung ibibigay ko sa’yong lugar. 

safe naman yun. 

Chanyeol closes his phone. Alam niyang nagrereply pa si B pero mamaya na lang din siya magrereply at magbabasa. Unahin niya muna yung pagpapanic ng mga ka-thesis niya kasi may mga nagbackout na respondents para sa thesis nila.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun rests his face on Kyungsoo’s study table, playing with his phone as he patiently waits for a notification. In Kyungsoo’s opinion, parang tuta ang kaibigan niya kahihintay sa amo.

And it’s a pitiful sight.

Kagabi pa siya ganon. Hindi magkamayaw kaka-chat at medyo naiinis na si Kyungsoo. Feeling niya kasi nagsisimula na naman ang cycle ng pagkahibang ni Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo worries whenever lalake ang rason ng pagkahibang ng kaibigan.

“Baekhyun maligo ka na. May pasok ka pa diba?”

Baekhyun didn't move on his place. Ever since nagpaalam yung new found friend niyang si Loey, tinamad na siya mag-function. Ni hindi nga siya nakalabas to find a place like what he originally planned. “Hmm. Sige saglit lang.” Sagot niya. Tamad na tamad pa na kumilos kahit mag aalas-singko na at it slipped his mind na pet peeve ni Kyungsoo yung tamad. 

Last night was really tiring for the both of them - nagpanic si Kyungsoo when Baekhyun texted him na napalayas siya sa dorm and got harrassed -  _ again _ \- by the landlady’s son. Matagal na niyang problema yun ever since he moved to that dorm, kaso yun na kasi yung pinaka-abot ng allowance niya kaya nagtiis siya. 

Baekhyun, though maarte kasi anak mayaman, is surprisingly resilient. Mareklamo, yes. Kumukulo ang dugo ni Kyungsoo kapag nagsisimula na siya magreklamo pero sanay mamaluktot kahit bago pa siya ma-disown ng religious parents niya. Kaya nga natiis niya yung luko-lokong anak ng landlady kaso pinasok na siya sa banyo kaya di na siya nakapagpigil at hinapkido ito. 

Ending, siya ang napalayas kasi he was the reason bakit nabungi yung unico hijo ng landlady. 

Sometimes, Kyungsoo wonders why Baekhyun looks so weak and hopeless when he could actually take three men down all by himself. 

“Baek.”

“Last five minutes. Kapag hindi pa siya nagchat, ligo na ako -”

“Baek, you’re starting again.” Kyungsoo’s voice was low, may kahalo pang pagbuntong hininga and it made Baekhyun straighten himself. “Lalaki na naman… last week nasugod ka na ng asawa because you easily trusted a man you met dyan sa chuchuhan na yan. Lalaki na naman yan -”

Baekhyun bites his lip. “I think this time - Loey is different!” he protests, pouting so cutely. “He sounds so nice and -”

“He’s a stranger.” Kyungsoo cuts him off, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his friend. “Baek, alam mo naman na ‘to diba? Hindi lahat ng mabait sayo, kaibigan mo. Lalo na yang mga nakikilala mo online. Sinabi mo din yan nung nagsisimula kayo nung gagong -”

Baekhyun sighed before pouting his naturally pink and small lips. Alam naman niyang nag-aalala lang si Kyungso kaya di naman siya nagtatampo. Ayaw na lang niya uling marinig yung sinumpang pangalan na yun.

Hearing Joongi’s name reminded him of all the instances he got into a mess for his pursuit of being  _ loved _ . 

Baekhyun came from a dysfunctional family - a drunk mom and a cheating father. Tinatago na lang nung pagka “relihiyoso” nila yung mga baho ng pamilya. He doesn't understand why they still stay together till now but labas na din naman siya don kasi hindi na siya anak since June of this year.

Being a neglected kid, attention is what he craved for ever since he was little. Aminado naman siya na he’s finding the affection na hindi niya nakuha sa family from other people kaya ang bilis niyang ma-attach at magtiwala sa mga tao. Relationships for him is easy come, easy go - hindi siya nawawalan ng boyfriend kasi doon niya nararamdaman yung pagmamahal na gusto niya pero ipinagdamot ng mundo sa kanya. 

Madaling dumating dahil he is undeniably pretty pero madali din siyang palitan ng mga nakakarelasyon niya. To most people, he was easy to woo. Totoo naman. Walang ligaw-ligaw sa kanya. If you like him and ready to give him affection? Good. Okay kay Baekhyun yan. But in the long run, Baekhyun’s choice of men become jerks, okay lang as long as may pagmamahal siyang natatanggap. 

Kaya din madalas nakaantabay si Kyungsoo sa kanya. May times na nanghihimasok na din ang kaibigan - lalo na kapag nasasabit siya sa gulo. Nung first year siya, nagkaroon siya ng boyfriend from the varsi na may ibang girlfriend na pala. Ang ending tuloy, siya ang naging third party at napulaan ng tao. Walang nagtanggol sa kanya at nagbingi-bingihan sa kung anong sasabihin niya. 

Alam ni Baekhyun na mas may utak si Kyungsoo sa mga panahon na yung sa kanya ay hindi gumagana. Yung relationship na bumaliw kay Baekhyun ay yung kasama si Joongi.

Sa pagkauhaw nito sa pagmamahal, kahit nalaman niya na may asawa na ito, he didn't budge to leave the relationship. Tanga nga diba. Ang mahalaga lang kasi kay Baekhyun ay maging enough sa taong mahal niya. Wala siyang pakielam kung ginagago na sya.

Ilang buwan din ang tinagal ni Baekhyun sa relasyon niya with an older guy who was nothing but a bad influence to him. Tinago na ngang may pamilya siya, kung saan-saan pa dinala si Baekhyun. Kahit na may mga oras na nasasaktan siya nito, hindi nakipaghiwalay si Baekhyun hanggang sa kinausap na siya nung asawa. Nagmakaawa sa kanya na isipin man lang yung batang anak nila. 

From that experience, mas lalong pumangit yung choice of men ni Baek. Minsan sex na lang din ang habol nito. 

Napabayaan ni Baek yung pag-aaral niya kaya may ilang subject kailangang habulin si Baekhyun. Imbes na pasukan kasi ang subject, mas gusto ni Baekhyun na siya ang pasukan ng iba.

“Baek?” pagyugyog ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya. Baekhyun was pulled out of his trance because of it and he was saddened na mukhang malungkot na naman si Kyungsoo. “Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that guy -”

Umiling si Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya masisisi ang kaibigan. Lukong-luko din naman kasi siya to the point na masyado na siyang nakakadegrade ng sarili. “Okay lang, Soo. Tama ka naman. Mag-iingat na ako from now on. Can.. I.. I can still text Loey diba?”

“Basta wag ka muna magtiwala Baek. I mean yeah, he gave you load pero… still… I don't know. I’m just really worried he could potentially hurt you in the end.”

His best friend is really like a mom at times - to which Baekhyun is thankful for. Wala namang nag-aalala for him sa paraan na nagagawa ni Kyungsoo. He nods at the older to make him feel better. Tapos tumayo na para maghanda sa pagpasok. “I’ll be careful na.”

The response made Kyungsoo smile. “Nasa may lib ako so sabay na tayo umuwi later?”

“You’re not watching me naman diba? I swear di ako makikipagkita kay Loey or anyone.” Baekhyun panics. Alam niya kasi walang plano si Kyungsoo ng araw na iyon kaya nakaramdam si Baekhyun.

“Ililibre kita ng masarap na pagkain. You had a rough week kasi.” Kyungsoo pokes Baekhyun’s cute button nose. It delighted Baekhyun - sobrang obvious naman with the way his smile lit up. “Sige na. Maligo ka na.” The older encourages, to which Baekhyun followed. Makikiusap pa siya sa professor niya kasi ang tagal niyang na-absent. 

Mabilis na nakapag-ayos si Baekhyun - after all, hindi naman niya kasi kailangang mag-ayos pa ng bonggang-bongga kada labas niya. Simpleng ganda din kasi si Baekhyun. The more you look at him, the more you’ll see how pretty he is. Definitely, a stand out. Nakakatulong yung pagkakaroon niya ng kutis na pangmayaman. Hindi niya kailangan na maglagay ng kung ano ano sa mukha niya kasi mukha pa lang niya is enough to make heads turn.

As usual, naka-resting bitch-face na naman siya. Ito na yung default ever since the weird rumors about him had started. Ayaw niya kasi isipin ng ibang tao na pwede siyang kaya-kayanin dahil sa mga chismis about him. Alam naman niyang wala siyang mga ka-block sa campus ngayon pero may pakpak ang balita - kaya better be prepared. 

Habang naglalakad siya sa lovers’ lane, chineck ni Baekhyun sa phone niya kung may reply ba si Loey. 

Napangiti siya nang makita niyang may isang notification sa messages nila. 

**Loey**

hey. may payong ka? mukhang uulan.

Mabilis na nagtype ng reply si Baekhyun - buong araw din naman kasing hindi nagreply sa kanya yung tao kaso napatigil siya. Naalala niya kasi yung paalala ni Kyungsoo sa bilis niyang mahulog sa mga taong kinakakitaan niya ng potential na jowain. Sabi kasi ni Loey, may aayusin at pasok pa siya pero paano kung he’s just making an excuse?

Nagsimulang mag-isip si Baekhyun and somehow, his thoughts made him lose sense of his surroundings. Hindi niya napansin na may makakabangga siya na isang lalaki, sprinting on his way therefore making the collision strong.

Napatilapon yung phone ni Baekhyun sa may daanan ng mga sasakyan and by reflex, upon seeing na may dadaan ng kotse, agad-agad niyang tinakbo para kuhanin. Hindi na niya pinansin yung nakabunggo sa kanya kasi mas mahalaga sa kanya na makareply kay Loey kesa magsungit. 

Malakas yung busina ng kotse na paparating at dahil nagulat na din si Baekhyun - hindi na siya nakagalaw sa kinakalugaran niya. Mabilis na mabilis yung pangyayari and the moment he closed his eyes, a tear fell down because of fear - feeling niya kasi hindi pa siya nagiging masaya ever and parang ang gara lang made-deads na siya at such a young age. 

He could hear tires screeching amidst the silence of the university and felt a strong grip on his thin arms. The next thing he knew, he’s kneeling, face to face with a man with a big frown on his face. Natulala na lang siya, lost with how handsome his savior was.

Ngayon lang siya nakakita ng diyos na nagkatawang lupa sa vicinity ng USTe. The guy still had his one hand on his arms and the other was on his waist, supporting his balance. Medyo napalapit siya ng slight sa binata dahil sa biglaang pag busina sa kanila na ikinagulat niya. Baekhyun notices na pawis na pawis ito pero ang bango bango pa din - amoy mayaman na baby. Everything about the guy who saved him is pretty - he got nice and huge almond eyes and plump rose colored lips na kitang kita because his overgrown hair is cleared at hindi nakaharang sa mukha niya dahil nakasuot sya ng elastic headband like those used by sporty people. Baekhyun’s eyes raked further down and he could feel his mouth water - he’s long and broad kahit na nakamalaking tshirt lang ito at fitted maong pants. 

Napansin ng lalaki ang pag-check out ni Baekhyun sa kanya, which made him frown. Agad agad siyang tumayo - still supporting Baekhyun because it seems like nanlambot ito sa nangyari. 

In Baekhyun’s defense, medyo nag-iinarte na lang siya kasi na-activate ang pokpok mode niya. 

Halatang asar yung driver ng kotse na muntik na makasagasa sa kanya pero agad na humingi ng dispensa si  _ papa savior _ at kinuha yung cellphone niya na konting konti na lang ay magugulungan na. Napalagok na lang siya - wala siyang pambili ng pamalit. Nagtitipid siya lalo na’t kailangan niya ng bagong dorm na titirhan. 

Bumalik si Papa Savior para i-abot ang cellphone niya. Nakakunot pa din ang noo nito at mukhang asar na asar. “Here.” Sabi nito at ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang paglambot ng tuhod niya sa lalim at laki ng boses nito. 

Magpapasalamat sana siya kaso biglang nagwalk-out ang lalaki habang nagpa-pagpag ng damit. Walang kahit anong sinabi bukod sa here at naiwan si Baekhyun na nagtataka - did the guy just left him without showing any emotion?

Kasi bago yun? The guy didn't even bat an eye? Totoo ba yun?

Mabilis na chineck ni Baekhyun yung sarili niya sa front cam ng phone niya. Cute pa din naman siya kaya malaking katanungan kung bakit hindi man lang siya pinansin? “Pogi ka lang naman!” Ngumunguso niyang reklamo. 

Habang busy siyang nagpapagpag, napatunayan niyang buwisit ang weekend na meron para sa kanya dahil bigla-biglang sumulpot sa harap niya yung taong matagal na niyang pinagtataguan.

“Baek.” Tumatangos na tawag ni Jaejoong - isa sa mga naging ex ni Baekhyun. Okay naman si Jaejoong. Matipuno. Medyo kahawigan nga nung lalaki na sumagip sa kanya kaso parang pinaglihi sa sama ng loob. 

Ang kaso lang, Jaejoong kept on harassing Baekhyun after the break up. 

Nagsimula sila ng maayos. Baekhyun remembers how sweet and caring he is to the point na nagkapangakuan sila na magsasama sila sa isang condo unit during college. Okay naman talaga pero naging mahigpit at nakakasakal si Jaejoong. Lahat pinagseselosan hanggang sa naramdaman na ni Baekhyun na hindi tama na saktan at pilitin sa mga bagay na ayaw niya.

Nakipagbreak siya kasi si Jaejoong yung rason bakit nalaman ng mga magulang niya na mahilig siya sa tite. If Jaejoong didn't record them having sex tapos sinend sa magulang niya baka may tirahan pa din siya. Kaso yun kasi yung ginawa nito.

“Baek I won't hurt you.”

Pero Baekhyun is still wary of him. Patuloy na lumalayo. “I - may klase ako Jaejoong. Let me through.”

Hindi pumayag si Jaejoong na makalayo pa si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinawakan na siya sa balikat. “Baek, hear me out please? Break na kayo ni Joongki diba? Diba sabi ko sayo di ka naman non mahal? Ako - ako mahal kita. Mahal pa din kita -”

“Bitaw.” Pilit na kumawala si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak ni Jaejoong sa kanya pero kahit anong gawin niya, mas malakas talaga yung ex niya kumpara sa kanya. “Jaejoong please. Ayaw ko na. Tama na.”

“Pero nagbago na ako.”

Takot na takot si Baekhyun nang magkatinginan sila ni Jaejoong - parang any moment, sasaktan na naman uli siya nito with the way his eyes quivered. Para bang galit at gigil na gigil si Jaejoong sa kanya tulad nung gabi na napagdesisyunan niya na makipaghiwalay.

Ayaw na ni Baekhyun bumalik sa oras na yun.

Yung takot na naramdaman niya nung napagbuhatan siya ng kamay dahil may isang ka-block na naghatid sa kanya pauwi ay nagpaulit-ulit sa utak niya.

Sapat na yun para maitulak niya si Jaejoong palayo. 

“Jaejoong?” 

Sure si Baekhyun na hindi sa kanya nanggaling yung boses na yun. He’s too scared to utter a word. Dahan-dahan niyang binaling ang atensyon niya sa pinagmulan ng boses at gulat na gulat siya nang makita niya si Papa Savior, still with his frown. Di na mapigil ni Baekhyun na mapogian dito.

“Chanyeol?” humarap si Jaejoong at hindi na natuloy pang mahawakan si Baekhyun. Habang nakatalikod si Jaejoong sa kanya, Baekhyun swears parang sinesenyasan siya ni Papa Savior na pumunta sa likod niya and he did. Bakas yung gulat sa mukha ni Jaejoong. “Bakit nandito ka?”

Nakita ni Baekhyun yung seryosong mukha ni Papa Savior na ang pangalan pala ay Chanyeol. Nanliliit siya sa katangkaran nito at napaisip bakit nga ba napakapogi at ma-appeal ng mga masusungit. 

“I study here. Remember?” sagot ni Chanyeol. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun ng isa pang beses at sure si Baekhyun na nakita nito ang panginginig niya.

Naiinis siya kasi ayaw niyang magmukhang mahina sa harap ng ex niya pero sa lala ba naman ng dinanas niya kay Jaejoong, hindi niya makuhang kumalma.

“Still with your smart mouth ‘no? Alam ko dito ka din nag aaral pero ang laki ng USTE - bakit nandito ka?”

“Sinusundo ko ‘to.”

Napatingala si Baekhyun. Siya ba yung  _ ito  _ na sinasabi ni Chanyeol? Parang bagay lang ganon? 

“What?” Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Jaejoong. “Baek, magkakilala kayo ng pinsan ko?”

Agad-agad na lumayo si Baekhyun nang malaman niya na pinsan ni Jaejoong yung taong akala niya ay kakampi niya.

“Bakit gulat ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sabay baling ng tingin kay Baekhyun. He smirks at him. “Ano, tara?”

Hindi gets ni Baekhyun yung sarili niya kung bakit napatango siya kay Chanyeol pero siguro desperado na lang siya kasi anywhere is fine as long as malayo si Jaejoong sa kanya. 

Nauna si Chanyeol maglakad at sumunod naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nanginginig pa din siya. 

“Baek sandali di pa tayo tapos mag-usap.”

Alam ni Baekhyun na Jaejoong would grab him pero to his surprise, walang hilahan na nangyari dahil mabilis na itong naharang ni Chanyeol.

“Stop interferring god damn -”

“May klase kami, Jae.” banta ni Chanyeol. There was so much authority sa boses ni Chanyeol at kahit si Baekhyun, naapektuhan dito. Nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano pigain ni Chanyeol yung braso ni Jaejoong habang walang bahid ng kahit anong ekspresyon yung mukha niya. 

Nakakatakot pero at the same time, Baekhyun felt safe.

Marahas na tinanggal ni Jaejoong ang pagkakahigpit ng hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Baek. Aabangan kita dito. Mag-usap tayo pagkatapos ng klase mo.”

Hindi na ito pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil naramdaman niya na may palad na tumutulak sa likod niya para maglakad palayo and by looking at the taller, nakumpirma ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol yon.

Nakahinga siya nang maluwag ng makalayo sila sa Lovers’ lane at tahimik lang pareho - medyo nauuna na nga si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Hindi pa din niya ma-gets bakit siya tinulungan ni Chanyeol para takasan si Jaejoong na pinsan niya. 

_ Does Chanyeol want something from him? _ Kasi kung kamag-anak siya ng psychopath niyang ex, ayaw nang ma-involve ni Baekhyun.

Dumagdag pa sa kaba niya na pareho sila ng pupuntahan ni Chanyeol sa Main Building. “Kaya ko na mag-isa.” sabi ni Baekhyun at napahinto nito si Chanyeol sa paglalakad. 

Huminto at tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Wala na namang facial expression - parang robot. It urged Baekhyun to clear his statement. 

“Okay na. No need to walk me to a safe place. The coast is clear. Wala na si Jaejoong oh. No need for you to -”

The taller snorts, at dahil dito, natigil sa pagsasalita si Baekhyun “The least you could do for someone who helped you is to be polite.”

Ngayon pa lang, naiinis na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Bukod kasi sa pinsan siya ni Jaejoong, parang ang hangin hangin niya magsalita. “Would a simple thank you suffice or -”  _ baka gusto mo pa chupain kita para ma-solve yung pagka hero mo,  _ bulong ni Baekhyun sa utak niya. Usually kasi, lahat ng gumagawa ng pabor for him, nanghihingi ng mga sensual na bagay from him.

For a second, natahimik si Chanyeol at napakamot ng ulo. “Di ko gets bakit ka nagsusungit. I was just trying to help you earlier without anything in return. Okay?”

“I didn't need your help -”

“Your shaking earlier says otherwise.” sagot ni Chanyeol. Nakakainis na ang pogi na ng mukha niya tapos ang pogi pa ng accent kapag nagsasalita. Medyo humuhupa yung inis ni Baekhyun na dapat hindi kasi ito yung defense niya against people na konektado sa ex niyang di maka-move on. “Look. Wala naman akong intensyon na maki-alam okay? Nalaglag kasi yung earpods ko kaya bumalik ako and the first thing I remember was our collision. It just so happens na Jaejoong looks like he’s forcing you and I know my cousin and his tendencies na makapanakit kaya nilayo kita. That’s it. Kung gusto mo bumalik ka or I don't know. Ikaw bahala.”

“Eh bakit mo pa ako sinusundan?”

Chanyeol gave him a face full of disbelief. 

_ So, aside from pagsimangot, may iba pa siyang alam na facial expression?  _ Baekhyun thought.

“Ha? Sinusundan? Okay ka lang ba? ‘Di ba pwedeng may klase ako dito sa Main?” the taller clears. “Akala ko nga ikaw yung sumusunod.” dagdag nito. “Tangina di ko nga nahanap yung earpods ko. Gusto ko lang namang maghanap ng earpods.” Tumingin siya sa relos niya at napakamot uli sa ulo. “Late pa. Nice.”

Namula sa hiya si Baekhyun dahil sa pag-aassume niya. Hindi naman niya sinasadya na pag-isipan ng masama yung taong sumagip sa kaniya pero ang laki kasi ng trauma niya kay Jaejoong at sa mga taong konektado sa kanya.

“Thank you.” paiyak na bulong ni Baekhyun habang napasalampak na lang siya sa lupa. Ubos na ubos yung energy niya sa nangyari, wala na lang siyang paki-alam kung pag-tinginan siya ng mga tao na lumalabas ng Main Building. 

Mabilis na tinayo ni Chanyeol mula sa pagkakasalampak si Baekhyun. “Do you need anything? Clinic? Why are you suddenly crying?”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun na gustong punasan ni Chanyeol yung mga luha na pumapatak mula sa mata niya pero hindi niya tinutuloy. Siguro nag-iingat na lang din na baka kung may ano pa siyang masabi. Mukha silang magjowa na nagLQ. “Bakit kasi naman dito din yung klase mo! Akala ko tuloy sinusundan mo pa ako!” Reklamo nito.

“Wala akong magagawa okay? Akala mo ba gusto ko nang may klase? Tumahan ka na nga!” Chanyeol replied. Naglabas siya ng panyo at ibinigay kay Baekhyun. “Late na talaga ako okay… by the way. Knowing Jaejoong, he might be around so it’s best kung magpasundo ka man lang. Word of caution lang. I don't mean to alarm you or anything.”

Pinanuod ni Baekhyun na tumakbo si Chanyeol papasok ng building, siya naman, pinunasan muna yung pag iyak niya kasi may klase pa siyang papasukan sa PE. 

Being late is definitely not a good thing, lalo na kung makikiusap siya sa prof na hindi siya i-drop after missing out on so many classes. Kaya agad-agad siyang nagtatakbo papasok ng main building at umakyat ng second floor. Hindi pa niya matandaan kung anong room niya sa Chess. Ang alam lang ni Baekhyun, maaabutan na naman niya si Chanyeol na naglalakad na tila ba mukhang may hinahanap din. 

Sa lakas ng yabag ng paa niya, napalingon si Chanyeol sa kanya and being the clumsy person that he is, hindi niya napigil yung sarili niya and he ended up stumbling all over Chanyeol  _ again _ . 

Pasalamat na lang din siya na matipuno si Chanyeol. Nasalo siya ng binata. 

Big hands enveloped his waist carefully. “Hobby mo ba ang mangbunggo?” bulong nito since magkalapit lang naman ang mga mukha nila. “Oh di naman kaya mahulog sa kung kani-kanino?”

Tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang init na init yung mukha niya sa hiya. “Bakit kasi nakaharang - di.. diba dapat yung mga posteng tulad mo nasa gilid lang? Tabi. Malelate na ako.”

“Poste?” 

Naiinis si Baekhyun kasi tingin pa lang ni Chanyeol sa kanya, parang talo na yung mga hirit niya. Parang hindi na-ooffend yung tao. “Ano ba kasing pinakain sayo ng nanay mo ang laki-laki mong harang kung tumatabi ka-”

Napatigil si Baekhyun ng inilapit ni Chanyeol yung mukha nito sa kanya, still with a passive expression on his face. “Pinakain ng nanay ko sakin, you say?”

Di nakapagsalita si Baekhyun kasi naamoy niya yung hininga ni Chanyeol. Akala mo bagong toothbrush sa bango. 

“Baka yun yung ‘di pinakain sayo ng nanay mo.” Chanyeol fires back. Naintinidhan ni Baekhyun na binalik ni Chanyeol yung pang-aasar sa height. Hindi na nito nakita ang pagsimangot ni Baekhyun dahil tumingin siya maliit na bintana sa pintuan na katapat nila. “Anong klase mo dito, bubwit?”

“Ano?!”

“Kung malakas ang loob mong manawag ng poste, dapat handa ka ding matawag na bubwit. Ngayon, may klase ka ba sa chess?”

Nakanguso at nakasimangot si Baekhyun na tumango. “Ano naman sayo?”

“Mauna ka nang pumasok.”

Inirapan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Bumulong pa na hindi niya ito kailangang utusan. Iritang-irita si Baekhyun. Hindi nya alam kung anong dahilan. Patong-patong na - ang gusto na lang talaga ni Baekhyun ay matapos ang araw, makausap na niya si Loey at matulog kasi may klase pa siya kinabukasan. Halos whole day siya tuwing Lunes at para sa kanya, hassle talaga yung schedule niya sa chess.

Pagbukas na pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng sliding door, may lumilipad ng whiteboard eraser ang nag-landing sa ulo niya. The whole class turned their attention to the both of them. May mga tumawa pero tinago na lang din nila kasi may nasampolan at naidudok ang mukha balik sa chessboard na nilalaro nila. 

“Don't you know the class rules? Late comers are not allowed to enter. Absences are only excused if a medical certificate is presented.” 

Natatandaan naman ni Baekhyun yung rules ng instructor nila sa chess. Mahigpit si Mr. Shim sa attendance. Lalo sa focus during chess matches. Nakaattend naman si Baekhyun sa mga unang meeting pero the rest, hindi na. Ito yung P.E. na ayaw niya first day pa lang - bukod kasi sa hindi siya mahilig maglaro na ginagamit ang utak, mahigpit din si Mr. Shim. 

“Wait. I don't remember both of you in this class.” Tumaas na ang kilay ni Mr. Shim. 

“Sir. Chanyeol Park po. I’m included in this class.” sagot ni Chanyeol. Namangha na lang si Baekhyun kasi dalang dala ni Chanyeol yung sarili niya. Confident. Parang sanay na sanay siyang makipag usap kahit na walang reaction yung mukha niya. 

The instructor reached for a folder on the table that seemingly looks like his class record. “Drop ka na,” the older points tapos tumingin siya kay Baekhyun. “at ikaw naman?”

“Baekhyun Byun po. I -”

Hindi na pinatapos si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita kasi hinanap na ni Mr. Shim ang pangalan niya sa class record. Kabang-kaba si Baekhyun and felt a certain someone is staring at him.

“Problema mo?” pagsusungit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Dropped.” the instructor announces. “Now that we’re through. Pwede na kayong lumabas kasi you’re interrupting the session.”

In just a flash, naka-sara na agad yung pinto ng room. Napatulala na lang si Baekhyun, contemplating if dapat ba niyang i-pursue pa yung klase or kukuhanin na lang niya ulit next semester pero naisip niya na nagtitipid siya. An additional class for next sem would be a problem. 

Madami nang pinoproblema yung kuya niya in raising him. The least he could do is to be thrifty and study hard.

Bubuksan ulit sana niya pero a big and warm hand held him by the wrist at pinigil siya. Tumingin siya sa gilid, nalilito kung bakit pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Let him finish the session tapos tsaka natin kausapin.” the taller tells him. “Mukhang badtrip siya kaya siguro mas okay na palamigin yung init ng ulo niya. I suppose he’s not very keen sa mga palyado sa attendance.”

“Why are you helping me again? I don't need it -”

“Look.” pinisil na ni Chanyeol yung bridge ng ilong niya. “I wouldn't help you kung wala akong mapapala sayo so think about this. By pair palagi ang grading dito sa klase na ‘to.”

“How did you know?”

“My friend told me so, now can you please let me finish?”

Ngumuso na lang ulit si Baekhyun at umirap. Signal na yun ni Chanyeol na magtuloy sa sasabihin. “Let’s work together to convince him. Hindi ka na mahihirapang maghanap ng partner because you have me.”

“Sinong may sabi sayo na gusto kong maka-partner ka sa klase na to -?”

“Wala kang choice.” Chanyeol snorts at him. “Besides. Kaya naman kitang iwanan at hayaan ma-drop completely sa subject na ‘to. But no, I’m not letting you. I’m doing you a favor. Mag-thank you ka man lang.”

“Bakit ako mag-the-thank you eh you  _ need _ me din naman, di ba? Quits lang.” 

“So hobby mo din yung hindi pag-the-thank you ‘no?”

Ngumuso nguso lang si Baekhyun at umupo sa may tabi ng pintuan. Ayaw na niyang makipag-usap kay Chanyeol. Ayaw niya kasing i-admit na hihingi siya ng tulong sa taong related kay Jaejoong pero ano pang magagawa niya diba? Wala naman talaga siyang choice. Kailangan niya makuha yung klase na yun kasi sayang talaga.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa may harap ng pinto at naglabas ng laptop. Halatang anak mayaman kasi naka Mac. Napa-upo na lang din siya sa tapat ng binatang naka-indian seat. 

_ In fairness _ , lahi nila Jaejoong yung may itsura. Ilang beses na bang nabati ni Baekhyun na gwapo si Chanyeol? Gwapo kasi talaga. Hindi siya makaget-over kaya he ends up watching the taller do his thing.

Cute naman niyang mag-seryoso.

Napailing siya. ‘Di ba dapat inis siya dito?

Buti na lang din na-distract siya ng mag-vibrate yung phone niya.

> **Loey**
> 
> hey. 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> :< loeyyyy. sorry di ako nakareply ang daming nangyari bwisit na bwisit ako.
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> i was kinda puzzled nung naka-seen lang ako. so something happened?
> 
> **Me**
> 
>   1. tapos ka na ba sa gawain mo? pwede mo na ako kausapin uli?
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> would love too, pero free time ko lang to. gusto ko lang mangumusta.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Nanatiling nakadukdok ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa phone niya at nagkwento ng mga pangyayari kay Loey. 

Hindi niya napansin na kada send niya ng message, may notification na dumadating sa laptop ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi niya napansin na nakamasid si Chanyeol sa kanya habang patuloy siyang nagkwento ng buong maghapon niya.

> **Loey**
> 
> Nasan ka ngayon? May kasama ka ba? 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Hala natakot ako na tinatanong mo yung location ko! 
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> I understand. I won't ask that anymore but are you accompanied? Sabi mo your ex is after you kanina. Kahit yun na lang sagutin mo.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Nag-aalala ka ba? :>
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> who wouldn't? sabi mo nasaktan ka din kase.
> 
> can I know where?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> yi nag-aalala ka talaga :<
> 
> may pasa lang kasi ako sa may braso kaya masakit lang. may nakabunggo din kasi sakin kanina pero siya din yung kasama ko ngayon 
> 
> PINSAN siya ng ex ko pero tinulungan niya ako kanina na makalayo.
> 
> turns out na kaklase ko siya sa PE namin AT HINDI AKO NATUTUWA
> 
> pero kailangan ko din siya para hindi matuloy yung pagkaka-drop ko sa subject na to.
> 
>   
>    
> 

“Interesting.”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagrarant at natingin kay Chanyeol na ngumingisi habang nagta-type. 

_ Gwapo pa rin si Chanyeol  _ at inis na inis si Baekhyun kasi kailangan niyang maging mabait dito. 

_ Kung di mo lang ako tutulungan. _

“Problema?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol. Napa-sinok si Baekhyun sa gulat nang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Nakatingin ka?”

_ Nakita niya pa yon?  _ “Syempre may mata ako.”

“Eh di itingin mo sa iba yang mata na yan.” 

Gustong manakit ni Baekhyun kasi wala na naman siyang ma-isagot. Binalikan na lang niya yung chat nila ni Loey. 

> **Loey**
> 
> bakit naman hindi ka natutuwa sa pinsan ng ex mo? Tinulungan ka naman pala niya.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> kasi ang yabang yabang! 
> 
> tsaka 
> 
> di ko alam basta naiinis ako sa kanya!!! :<
> 
> alam mo kung nasa puder ko lang yung aso ko, pinaihian ko na sya. Para kasing poste. (eye roll emoji)
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> aww. so ayaw mo sa matangkad?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> bakit gaano ka ba katangkad?
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> 188cm
> 
> **Me**
> 
> poste
> 
> pero ikaw yung poste na yayakapin ko uwu
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> double standards
> 
> pero he helped you so maybe you can thank him? baka nagsusungit ka pa.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> :<
> 
> bakit parang pinapagalitan mo ako. tinawag niya akong bubwit
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> tinwag mo siyang poste. 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> :<
> 
> am i in the wrong?
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> i can’t tell. ikaw ba. sa tingin mo mali ka?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> you’re supposed to side with me…
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> kahit mali?
> 
> okay lang sayo yon?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> so mali ako?
> 
> :<
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> cute ka.
> 
> i need to go. wag ka ng mag sad face.
> 
> medyo nakakaguilty.
> 
> I feel like i’m reprimanding a child. 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> kasi nga kumakampi ka sa kapwa mo poste.
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> maybe i am.
> 
> where are you uli…
> 
> **Me**
> 
> makikipagkita ka ba sakin?
> 
> HINDI AKO NAKAAYOS.
> 
> wait lang!
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> I bet you still look decent despite that. 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> SAAABNDALE
> 
> BAKA LUMABAS KA NA LANG BIGLA TAPOS STRESSED NA STRESSED MUKHA KO
> 
> pero gusto kita makita
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> Dadalhan lang naman kita ng salonpas. 
> 
> Kaya okay lang kahit di mo ako makita.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Eh gusto na kita makita! :<
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> Naah. Madidisappoint ka lang. So? Oks lang ba?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> bakit naman ako madidisappoint? Pangit ka ba?
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> oo eh. 
> 
> haha
> 
> baka di mo na ako kausapin.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> di ako naniniwala.
> 
> :<
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> next time na lang. 
> 
> ayaw mo non, parang daddy long legs.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> gusto mo tawagin kitang daddy? hehehe
> 
> sige na nga.
> 
> nasa Main Building ako. 
> 
> di ka talaga papakita?
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> Ok. Got it.
> 
> I need to go.
> 
> Ingat ka pauwi.
> 
> At wag ka na dumaan sa Lovers lane.
> 
> **Me**
> 
> :> okay po. 
> 
> thank you loey.
> 
> hey..
> 
> uhm.
> 
> will you still.. chat with me?
> 
> **Loey**
> 
> definitely. 
> 
>   
>    
> 

Malaki yung ngiti ni Baekhyun kahit na tinago na niya yung phone niya. He checks the time - 15 minutes to go and the class that they’re supposed to be in will be finished. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at naalala yung sinabi ni Loey.

_ Tinulungan ka naman niya. _

_ You should thank him.  _

Hindi nawala ang pagkatulis ng nguso ni Baekhyun at kumuha ng candy sa may bulsa ng bag niya. 

Tama naman kasi si Loey. If hindi dumating si Chanyeol, baka kung saan na siya nadala ni Jaejoong. Sakto naman na may Fres siya sa bag na may message sa wrapper na  _ thank you. _

“Park.” Tawag niya dito sabay hagis ng candy. Kahit na biglaan, nasalo naman ni Chanyeol yung candy. Hindi ito nagsalita. Tumingin lang muna tapos tumango at binulsa yung candy. Pagkakain niya, agad niyang tinapon yung pinagbalatan.

Much to Baekhyun’s frustration. “Bakit mo tinapon!?”

“Kalat eh.” Chanyeol answers coolly. 

“Hindi mo man lang binasa yung... yung…” gusto na ni Baekhyun na sabunutan yung sarili niya. In the end, he chose to not tell Chanyeol what’s on the wrapper. “Thank you.”

Naka-pokus uli si Chanyeol sa laptop niya pero rinig na dinudurog na niya yung candy sa bibig niya. “Ano? di kita marinig.”

“Thank you.” ulit ni Baekhyun.

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun nang sumenyas si Chanyeol na hindi niya ito marinig.

_ bakit ganadong mang-asar to?  _

_ Sige patience lang Baekhyun. Isipin mo si Santa Kyungsoo ka. Isipin mo yung patience ni Kyungsoo sayo. Dapat ganon ka din.  _

Kailangan niyang masanay sa ugali ng lalaking nasa harap niya kasi wala na din siyang ibang solusyon pa sa problema niya kung hindi si Chanyeol.

“Thank you kako punye-”

Baekhyun was cut off when Chanyeol suddenly stood up. Kasabay nito ang pagbukas ng pinto ng classroom, revealing a troubled Mr. Shim kaya agad-agad na din na tumayo mula sa pagkakasalampak si Baekhyun. 

“Sir -” 

“Chanyeol Park, tama?”

“Yes po, sir.”

“Dropped na kayo sa subject ko. Wala nang usap don.”

Kitang-kita ni Baekhyun na kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol pero bumalik naman ito sa dating porma dahil sinundan na niya si Mr. Shim na nagmamadaling umalis ng classroom. 

“Sir. Please. I need to get this class -”

“So bakit hindi mo pinasukan kung kailangan mo pala?”

“Sir. I’m on my fourth year and I don't have any excuse. Sobrang dami ko lang na iniisip because of UAAP season and thesis. Alam ko pong it’s too much of a favor pero please. Let me - I mean us. Let us attend your class.” 

Hinihingal na si Baekhyun kakasunod sa dalawang tore na nasa harap niya. Sa haba ng mga legs nila, talong-talo yung maiikli niyang biyas. Kailangan idoble ang effort para makasunod.

Patuloy nilang sinundan si Mr. Shim pababa ng first floor. Tutal naman, hindi nagpapatinag si Chanyeol sa silent treatment ng instructor, dapat siya din. 

“Sir. Baka naman po may pwede kaming magawa para lang makabawi sa klase niyo.” Chanyeol bargains, making Baekhyun grab his arm quickly.  _ May play siyang gustong salihan. Added work is a no.  _ Mahigpit ang guild sa attendance. Next week ang try-outs.

“Hindi mo pwedeng gawin yan.” Baekhyun mouths at him. 

“Ito o pareho tayong walang PE?” the taller mouths back. “Sir -”

Parang huminto yung pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun nang tumigil si Mr. Shim sa paglalakad at humarap silang dalawa.

“Kahit anong extra work?” The instructor asks again. Chanyeol nods confidently while Baekhyun? Medyo hindi siya sigurado kung tama ba na tumango din siya. 

“Free ba kayo ng Saturday at Sunday?”

Hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang kapit kay Chanyeol. Nakiki-usap na siya using his puppy eyes na wag basta basta um-oo. 

“Graduating na ako Baekhyun. Kapag hindi ko ‘to sinunggaban -”

Napakagat ng lang ng labi si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kumpara sa sophomore na tulad niya, mukhang mas madaming activities na gagawin si Chanyeol. 

Kaya naman siguro niyang balansehin di ba? Hindi naman ganon kabigat yung loads niya ngayon. 

  
  


*****

Napaka-dali lang ng hininging kapalit ni Mr. Shim sa kanilang dalawa para matanggap ulit sa klase. Volunteer work every weekends. Hindi halata sa itsura ni Mr. Shim pero adviser siya ng isang newly operating organization na naglalayon na makatulong sa mga street children sa Maynila. Dahil sa masyadong demanding sa oras at labor ang org na ito, halos karamihan ng volunteers ay nagback-out at nag-quit. 

Dahil sa sunod-sunod na pagreresign ng members, parang napilayan ang org. 

Hanggang December lang naman ang hiniling ni Mr. Shim. Syempre papasok pa din sila sa klase nila sa chess pero bukod don, kailangan nilang sumama sa mga naka-iskedyul na bisita sa mga ampunan o di naman kaya mga outreach program for the street children. Pagkatapos ng December, pwede na silang mag-resign sa org at hindi na magpakita. Syempre may mga meetings during weekdays pero may GC naman. They could just get updates from there. 

Mr. Shim made an agreement with them stating that they are only required to be members of Reaching Hands till December in exchange of accepting them back in his class. It will be part of their extra work for the days they’ve missed. 

Feeling ni Baekhyun may tiyansa na makulong siya kung hindi niya natupad ang lahat ng nakalahad sa agreement. 

“Thank you Sir.” sabay silang nagpasalamat after nilang makuha ang kopya ng agreement. 

“Salamat din sainyo.” Aalis na sana siya pero napabalik si Mr. Shim para magbigay ng paalala. “Bawal ma-late next Sunday.”

Both of them nodded at the professor. Nagpasalamat uli si Chanyeol pagkatapos ay humarap kay Baekhyun. “Salamat.” he mumbles shortly. “Byun.”

Wala nang masyadong energy si Baekhyun para makipag away kay Chanyeol. Bukod kasi sa hindi pa din siya sigurado kung tama bang nagpadala siya sa sitwasyon ni Chanyeol, nagugutom na din siya. “Lion.”

Tahimik sila pareho habang naglalakad palabas ng building. Hindi naman awkward pero di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapatingala kay Chanyeol. 

Maangas lang siyang tignan pero mukha namang may tinatagong bait ang binata. “Bakit ka na naman nakatingin?” biglang pagsasalita nito.

“Yung totoo, ilan ba mata mo ha!?” 

Chanyeol turns at him. “May energy ka ulit magsungit.”

“At may energy ka ulit mang-asar.”

“Okay. Hindi na ako sasagot bilang thank you sa pagpayag mo.” The taller gave him a grin, and then went back to his phone. “It was a big help to me kaya salamat uli.”

  
  
  


Binaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa ibang direksyon. The taller’s cheeky grin is disarming and he hates to admit that.

It was very timely na nag-vibrate uli yung phone niya. 

> **Loey**
> 
> Daan ka sa guard sa may entrance. Sabihin mo yung iniwan ni Loey kay B.

Sakto naman na madadaan sila sa entrance. Hindi na nagpaalam si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Sakto naman na ang nakaduty na guard ay si Kuya Cito. 

“Hello po. Good evening!”

“Uy Baekhyun. Ngayon ka lang uli nadaan dito ah. Anong atin?”

Baekhyun smiles at the old man. “Kuya Cito, kukuhanin ko lang po yung iniwan ni Loey for B?”

The guard didn't ask further questions and handed him a brown paperbag filled with salonpas and energy bars. May nakita siyang KFC meal sa ilalim at payong na mabibili sa 7eleven.

“Sabi niya Salonpas lang…” Baekhyun mumbles, kilig na kilig kasi para sa kanya, masarap sa pakiramdam yung may nag-aalaga. Hindi na niya napansin na nakatayo na sa likod niya si Chanyeol, watching his reactions quietly. 

“Mukhang may manliligaw ka ah.” The old man teases him. “Manliligaw mo siguro yung nag-abot niyan?”

“Kuya ano pong itsura?” Baekhyun asks suddenly. Nacucurious siya sa itsura ni Loey. 

“Eh matangkad, medyo maitim pero magandang lalaki!”

Baekhyun couldn't stop from imagining how Loey looks like. 

Tall, dark and handsome? That's definitely new. 

Kilala naman niya si Kuya Cito. He is one of the nicest guards around the campus. 

"Oh baka hindi mo manliligaw. Mukhang kasama mo yung boypren mo eh." 

Baekhyun's face turned sour when he realized that the nice old man is referring to Chanyeol as his boyfriend. 

"Ano na namang kailangan mo kasi bakit ba di ka pa dumiretso." Paangil na sabi ni Baekhyun ng nilingon niya ang binata. He’s towering over him. Matik na naintimidate siya sa height at presensya nito.

Chanyeol on the other hand, shrugged at his hissing. "May sundo ka ba?" He asks instead. 

"Eh ano naman sayo kung wala?"

"Jaejoong." He replied. Nanlamig agad-agad si Baekhyun. Nahalata ito agad ni Chanyeol. "Kung mayroong susundo sayo then okay. May guard naman dito. Thanks for agreeing kay Mr. Shim pala." 

Akmang aalis na si Chanyeol pero agad-agad itong pinigil ni Baekhyun. Kumapit siya sa braso ng binata, namumula sa hiya. Para kasing nanghuhubad yung mga tinginan ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit ang lakas mang intimidate kahit wala naman itong ginagawa. "Sandali lang. O.. okay lang.. ba kung.. kung … saglit lang naman.. antayin natin.. uhm."

Hindi masabi ni Baekhyun ang gusto niyang sabihin ng diretso. Baka kasi iniisip nito na ang kapal ng mukha nya para humingi ng pabor eh kanina pa siya nang aaway. 

"Sige antayin natin yung susundo sayo." 

Baekhyun lifts his head up. Hindi sya makapaniwala sa narinig nya. Totoo ba na willing mag antay si Chanyeol kasama nya? "Ha?"

"Text mo na. Uwing-uwi na ako." The taller commands. 

Hindi mapigil ni Baekhyun isipin na baka iba nga si Chanyeol kay Jaejoong. Magkadugo nga sila pero iba yung nararamdaman ni Baekhyun about Chanyeol that makes him want to trust the guy. 

Masyado lang din namang mataas yung barrier niya kapag usapang Jaejoong pero so far, Chanyeol has been helping him lang naman. 

Baka pwede nang magloosen up sa kanya? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> So sino si B.
> 
> Bakit may padinner at salonpas.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> None of your business but thanks bro 
> 
> For getting everything. 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> LUH MAY SECRET KA AH. SINO YON SINO YON pakilala mo naman sakin? Cute ba yan? Saan mo nakilala? 
> 
> Nga pala hiningi ni Rose yung number mo. Binigay ko LOL
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Sino yon? 
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Bro yung taga teatro tomasino na type na type ka? Nakita ko sya sa KFC kaninaa 
> 
> Since ayaw mo naman sa chichihan ibubugaw na lang kita sa common friends
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Teka asan ka ba? Bukas pa ba Apple Center?
> 
> **Jongin Kim**
> 
> Kumakain ng spam musubi bakit
> 
> Sira ba mac mo?
> 
> **Me**
> 
> Hindi. Bibili ako ng phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream suho's mv kapag nilabas na at syempre studio nng's I'm Fine. magsisipag na talaga ako sa buhay istg 
> 
> 600k mv views, iuupdate ko PAF, G ba tayo don

**Author's Note:**

> thank you ate pucca for being my beta labyu  
> thank u Chelsea, ate herl and ispetani for reactions 
> 
> this is my adopted prompt from BYParaluman 2019
> 
> prompt: BY124


End file.
